homestuck_and_mspa_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of unofficial Homestuck/MSPA albums
Unofficial Homestuck/MSPA albums encompass any music album themed around Homestuck or MSPA that was not released on the official Homestuck Bandcamp page. This includes fan albums, and albums released by official music team members outside of the official Bandcamp. It also includes the four Homestuck voice acting fan groups whose music was compiled by Skaianet Radio earlier in Homestuck's run. This list does not encompass albums themed around works that are not part of the MSPA canon, such as fan adventures, or Andrew Hussie's earlier works. For a list of such albums, check the list of albums for MSPA related works. Collaborative Homestuck Albums Homestuck for the Holidays (Main article: Homestuck for the Holidays) Homestuck for the Holidays is an unofficial album made by the Homestuck music team to commemorate Christmas, and was released on the Homestuck Gaiden Bandcamp on December 25, 2010. The album features Christmas-themed arrangements of previously released Homestuck songs, occasionally mixed with popular Christmas tunes. Nick Smalley provides the voice of George the Conductor, a character created specifically for this album. At the time of release, the album was provided upon donation to Child's Play Charity. Land of Fans and Music (Main article: Land of Fans and Music) Land of Fans and Music ''is the first in a growing collection of ''Homestuck fan albums featuring music by musicians (mostly) outside the Homestuck music team. A compilation of the best fan music of the time, Land of Fans and Music was originally released on the Homestuck Gaiden Bandcamp on July 30, 2011, and was later re-released by the Homestuck Fan Musicians on their website in December of 2012. SBURB OST (Main article: SBURB OST) The SBURB OST is the first album proper created by the Homestuck Fan Musicians, released on their website and Bandcamp on November 24, 2012. At a formidable 55 tracks, the album is an imagining of a "generic SBURB soundtrack", featuring video game-style music corresponding to elements and scenarios common across all sessions of SBURB. SBURB OST: BONUS DLC! (Main article: SBURB OST: BONUS DLC!) Released on December 2, 2012, roughly a week after the SBURB OST, ''the ''SBURB OST: BONUS DLC! is a short collection of tracks taken from the original album and arranged by Brad "Avinoch" Griffin. Land of Fans and Music 2 (Main article: Land of Fans and Music 2) Land of Fans and Music 2 was released on December 25, 2012 by the Homestuck Fan Musicians. Like its predecessor, the album is a second compilation of exceptional music inspired by Homestuck, created largely by fan musicians and only sparingly by members of the actual Homestuck music team. Regarded by many fans as one of the best fan albums produced to date, Land of Fans and Music 2 is a must-listen for any fan craving their fill of Homestuck music. Land of Fans and Music 3 (Main article: Land of Fans and Music 3) Land of Fans and Music 3 was released on December 15, 2013 by the Homestuck Fan Musicians. The third entry into the Land of Fans and Music series brings with it 63 more notable tracks from musicians throughout the Homestuck fanbase. Beforus (Main article: Beforus (album)) Beforus is an 82 track fan album centered around the pre-Scratch (Beforan) trolls, created by the Beforus album team (the group which later developed into Team Virgo), lead by project lead Blackhole/NTP. The album was released on April 10th, 2016, alongside a commentary booklet and track art collection. Bee-forus: Seatbelt Safebee (Main article: Bee-forus: Seatbelt Safebee) Bee-forus: Seatbelt Safebee is a 13-track joke spinoff of Beforus, ''created and finished a mere week after the original. Inspired by Toby "Radiation" Fox's infamous album ''The Baby is You, Seatbelt Safebee draws from community memes created during the Beforus release stream to present a humorous musical experience. 『H☯MESTUCK VAP☯RWAVE 2016 RUH-RUH-RUH-ＲＥＭＩＸ』アンドレア・ヒューシー・グーグル翻訳 (Main article: 『H☯MESTUCK VAP☯RWAVE 2016 RUH-RUH-RUH-ＲＥＭＩＸ』アンドレア・ヒューシー・グーグル翻訳) 『H☯MESTUCK VAP☯RWAVE 2016 RUH-RUH-RUH-ＲＥＭＩＸ』アンドレア・ヒューシー・グーグル翻訳 is a 14-track album featuring "vaporwave" remixes of existing Homestuck ''songs. Was originally created by Jamie Paige and Marcy "Shadolith" Nabors as a prank against the ''Homestuck fanbase leading up to the release of Homestuck Vol. 10, and was released on the Homestuck Fan Musicians Bandcamp for posterity on June 8, 2017. Ancestral (Main article: Ancestral) Ancestral is a fan album by the Homestuck Fan Musicians, themed around the ancestors of the beta trolls from Universe A2 and similar in scope to Beforus. It was released on August 27, 2017. Land of Fans and Music 4 (Main article: Land of Fans and Music 4) Land of Fans and Music 4 is a fan album by the Homestuck Fan Musicians, and the fourth and final installment of the Land of Fans and Music series, bringing the best of the best Homestuck fan music together in a comprehensive album. It was released on September 9, 2017. Xenoplanetarium (Main Article: Xenoplanetarium) Xenoplanetarium is a fan album by the Homestuck Fan Musicians, and is themed around the Lands in the trolls' Mediums. It was released on December 8, 2017. Cosmic Caretakers (Main article: Cosmic Caretakers) Cosmic Caretakers ''is a fan album by the Homestuck Fan Musicians, and is themed around the Guardians of various Homestuck characters. It was released on February 17, 2019. Collaborative Non-Homestuck Albums Jailbreak Vol. 1 (Main article: Jailbreak Vol. 1) ''Jailbreak Vol. 1 is an unofficial album released by members of the Homestuck music team on October 16, 2011. The album is themed around Jailbreak, the first story created by Andrew Hussie under the MS Paint Adventures umbrella series. The album consists almost entirely of chiptunes and encapsulates a retro atmosphere. The name is merely a reference to the many Homestuck Volume albums released throughout the comic's run, and no further Jailbreak volumes have been released. Weird Puzzle Tunes (Main article: Weird Puzzle Tunes) Released on March 10, 2017 by the Homestuck Fan Musicians, Weird Puzzle Tunes is an unofficial fan album based around Problem Sleuth, Andrew Hussie's third story in the MS Paint Adventures series and the immediate predecessor to Homestuck. The 20-track album contains a mixture of chiptunes and jazz. Unofficial Music Team Solo Albums The Baby is You The Baby is You is a joke album created by Toby "Radiation" Fox in Q4 2010date needed. Labelled by Fox as "an opera", the album chronicles through song the impregnation of male Homestuck protagonist Dave Strider, and the eventual birth of already-born Homestuck protagonist John Egbert. The album was made in protest of rules against pregnancy art on the now-defunct MSPA Forums, and is intentionally bad for comedic effect. A must-listen. Tomb of the Ancestors Tomb of the Ancestors ''is the sole unofficial solo album on the Homestuck Gaiden Bandcamp. Released by Robert Blaker on November 17, 2011, the album is themed around the ancestors of the beta trolls from Universe A2. ''Tomb of the Ancestors features a jagged mix of cinematic instruments and dark electronic accompaniments. Entertaining, but unpolished. A Plumbthroat Christmas A Plumbthroat Christmas is a five-track story CD by Alexander Rosetti, which details a non-canon Christmas story starring Squiddles antagonist Skipper Plumbthroat and a cast of other Squiddles ''characters. Rather than music, the album consists of character dialogue and environmental foley. Seer ''Seer is the unofficial name given to a series of songs by Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol which were originally planned as part of an album themed around Homestuck protagonist Rose Lalonde. Though never officially released, the tracks were uploaded to the EidolonOrpheus Soundcloud and can be found on the Homestuck Sound Test. Ferkol's Soundcloud icon has been used in lieu of an album cover, as no such cover exists. Songs Unsung Songs Unsung is a small unofficial album by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin consisting of five songs originally composed for Homestuck which, at the time, were not slated to be officially released. However, "Heir of Grief" and "Of Gods and Witches" were eventually released on S Collide. and Homestuck Vol. 10 respectively. Songs Unsung was released on August 14, 2014. Stuckhome Syndrome Stuckhome Syndrome is a four-part album series being produced by Robert J! Lake as a comprehensive collection of all Homestuck-related music Lake produced. Flexibly funded on Indiegogo in February 2016, the four albums are as follows: Stuckhome Syndrome Part One V1: Years in the Past Released on April 13, 2016 on the day Homestuck ended, Stuckhome Syndrome Part One V1: Years in the Past is a 413-track collection of all miscellaneous unreleased music created by Lake for Homestuck. Though some fully fleshed out songs are included, the collection is largely comprised of short loops and concepts. Years in the Past is planned to be periodically updated with improvements to the tracks, though Lake's stated schedule is not typically adhered to. Stuckhome Syndrome Part One V2: Gaiden (Reloaded) Stuckhome Syndrome Part One V2: Gaiden (Reloaded) is a planned release of Lake's unofficial tracks released unofficially under the Homestuck Gaiden name, remastered for the album. Stuckhome Syndrome Part One V3: Coolkid's On the Block Stuckhome Syndrome Part One V3: Coolkid's On the Block ''is a planned release of an unofficial album themed around ''Homestuck protagonist Dave Strider, which was originally proposed for official release but which never came to pass. Stuckhome Syndrome Part Two: From Before the Beginning to After the End Stuckhome Syndrome Part Two: From Before the Beginning to After the End is a planned release of all of Lake's songs released officially on the Homestuck Bandcamp, remastered for the album. Strife 2 (Main article: Strife 2) A sequel to Joren "Tensei" de Bruin's Homestuck solo album, Strife!, Strife 2 was unofficially released on the TenseiMusic Bandcamp on March 13, 2017. With 12 main tracks, 5 beta tracks, and 3 bonus tracks, Strife 2 is a collection of hard rock and metal music with a variety of flavours. Fan-made Solo Albums 7th Gate Project The 7th Gate Project is a series of four songs created by Yan "konec0" Mai "around June 2011". Each song is a medley of the official Homestuck themes associated with their respective Homestuck protagonist: John, Rose, Dave, and Jade. Play the Rain Play the Rain is "a collection of Homestuck-based songs" released by Lark Mordancy on July 14, 2012. Features tracks that place a focus on piano, celesta, glockenspiel, and other delicate instruments, arranged with other instruments in a dynamic and gripping fashion. Several songs have been featured on the Land of Fans and Music albums. Shenanigans: MSPA (Main article: Shenanigans: MSPA) Shenanigans: MSPA is a fan album by SparksD2145, also known by his other alias, AutoDevote. The album features a broad number of mostly electronic songs inspired by Homestuck and often based on existing Homestuck motifs. Some songs have been featured on the Land of Fans and Music albums as well as coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B. ''It was released on September 22, 2012. Homestuck For Orchestra A four-track EP released by Walt Ribeiro on October 16, 2012, Homestuck For Orchestra'' contains orchestral remixes of well-known Homestuck songs. Brostuck Brostuck is a 38-track album by Ian "myusernamesmud" White, featuring official Homestuck songs mashed up with the lyrics of "GameBro (Original 1990 Mix)" from Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent and "GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix)" from Homestuck Vol. 9. Released on November 9, 2012. Press Start "Press Start" is the broad title given to a 20-track Homestuck fan music initiative by QuadsiclecarOfficial, released on their SoundCloud from August 30, 2012 to December 31, 2012. Comprised of mostly chiptune with some occasional variation in soundfont choice, these songs are based on the characters in Homestuck. (Most of) the songs follow a naming convention which includes the command "Press Start", and the name of the collection thus follows from this. The track art for QuadsiclecarOfficial's first song is used in lieu of an album cover, as one does not exist. Rust Apocalypse Two albums by William Ascenzo fall under the "Rust Apocalypse" name: a larger album, and a remastered single. Rust Apocalypse Rust Apocalypse is an album released on January 5, 2013. It features epic cinematic arrangements of the three Ascenzo tracks on coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A, as well as the original songs. Rust Apocalypse Remaster An anniversary remaster of "Rust Apocalypse" was released by Ascenzo a year following the original on January 5, 2014. The album contains only the singular song. Devieus Land EPs As a personal exercise, Devieus released an EP every month for a year based on one of the twelve Lands from the beta trolls' Incipisphere. The tracks use a variety of soundfonts to adhere to their respective EP's theme. Quartz and Melody Quartz and Melody consists of three tracks which make use of delicate soundfonts and waves. Released on March 25, 2013. Sand and Zephyr Sand and Zephyr consists of two tracks which make use of soundfonts musically invoking the atmosphere of the desert. Released on April 29, 2013. Brains and Fire Brains and Fire consists of nine tracks mostly using bytebeats to create harsh ambient sounds. Released on May 31, 2013. Pulse and Haze Pulse and Haze consists of two tracks using electronics and sound effects to create unsettling ambient tracks. Released on June 30, 2013. Little Cubes and Tea Little Cubes and Tea consists of three tracks which use a mixture of cutesy soundfonts, waves, and the cat soundfont from Mario Paint Composer. Released on July 28, 2013. Rays and Frogs Rays and Frogs consists of five tracks, all of which use the exact same melody but which make use of different instruments. Released on August 31, 2013. Thought and Flow Thought and Flow consists of three tracks. Released on September 30, 2013. Maps and Treasure Maps and Treasure consists of two tracks which display a shanty-like mood of pirate-esque adventure and discovery. Released on October 29, 2013. Caves and Silence Caves and Silence ''consists of three tracks which focus on using singular instruments to create unsettling moods. Released on November 25, 2013. Tents and Mirth ''Tents and Mirth consists of two tracks which use steady beat loops themed around circuses. Released on December 31, 2013. Wrath and Angels Wrath and Angels consists of two tracks of somewhat contrasting moods. Released on January 31, 2014. Dew and Glass Dew and Glass ''consists of two tracks. Released on February 28, 2014. From Beta to Alpha (Main article: From Beta to Alpha) From Beta to Alpha is a 12-track album by Christian Michael Poynter based around characters and events from Homestuck, with some songs focusing on orchestral instruments and others on electronic. Piano maintains a consistent presence throughout. It was released on April 4, 2013. Some Artifacts May Occur ''Some Artifacts May Occur is a Homestuck remix album by shinokabe. It features a total of seven tracks, most of which are remixes of existing Homestuck ''songs, and uses a mix of electronic sounds and vocal samples to create hectic music reminiscent of glitches. The actual release date is unknown, but its alternate MediaFire link was created by Skaianet on June 23, 2013. scourgeQuest ''scourgeQuest is the name of an overarching music project by James "Flutterwhat" Fischer themed around the "Scourge Sisters", Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket. Three albums fall into the scourgeQuest series, all with tracks with an emphasis on synths: scourgeQuest scourgeQuest is the first Flutterwhat Homestuck album, containing six tracks—three instrumentals, two vocals, and one recital of a Homestuck Pesterlog between Terezi and Vriska. It was released on August 14, 2013. scourgeQuest II scourgeQuest II is the sequel to scourgeQuest and continues the musical style of its predecessor, with six largely instrumental tracks including a new take on the titular song "scourgeQuest". Released on April 24, 2014. scourgeQuest III BETA 1 scourgeQuest III BETA 1 is an incomplete rendition of the planned third scourgeQuest album''.'' Contains ten tracks, most of which are unfinished, and features the popular "Let Me Dance, Let Me Glisten". Was never technically finished, but was replaced by Glistens, ''which contains two of its songs despite having abandoned the ''scourgeQuest concept''. The beta was released on January 29, 2015. Let Me Dance, Let Me Glisten ''Let Me Dance, Let Me Glisten ''is a single by Flutterwhat related to the ''scourgeQuest III project, and is a vocal song centred around Porrim Maryam. It was released on the scourgeQuest III Bandcamp on April 13, 2015, containing the song and its instrumental, before being released again on the main Flutterwhat Bandcamp the next day. The Flutterwhat Bandcamp release also included two songs from scourgeQuest III BETA 1, one of which was renamed. Placelocked Demo Placelocked Demo is a preview album by intersensoryStimuli released on July 3, 2014, and contains four songs inspired by Homestuck. Focuses partially on rock and partially on piano alongside complementary instruments. The full release of Placelocked was never created. The Planets The Planets is a set of two Homestuck fan albums created by Ducky Senpai. The Planets Released on April 13, 2015, The Planets is the first and original of the two albums, and is themed around all twenty-one Lands within the four Incipispheres in Homestuck: the beta kids', the alpha kids', the beta trolls', and the cherubs'. The songs in the album are experimental EDM, and portray a dark atmosphere. Ad Astra Ad Astra is the second Homestuck album by Ducky Senpai, and is comprised of five notable tracks from The Planets, "entirely revisisted, revamped, and remixed for an EDM audience." The album was released on April 9, 2016, almost one year after the release of The Planets. PhemieC Songs PhemieC created two albums titled "Songs for ___" with the blank being the topic of the tracks in the album. All the tracks have sung lyrics, written and performed by PhemieC. Songs for Sad Trolls Songs for Sad Trolls is comprised of 12 tracks, each about one of the beta trolls. The album's description is "Twelve songs about twelve kids with grey skin, orange horns and complicated destinies." The album was released on June 5, 2015. Songs for a Doomed Timeline Songs for a Doomed Timeline is comprised of 12 tracks. The album's description is "Twelve songs about plot holes and side quests and ships that never sailed." The album was released on June 5, 2015. Homestuck Fan Voice Actor Covers Broadwaystuck Broadwaystuck was a Homestuck voice acting fan group which was based around the practice of rewriting the lyrics of existing songs (most notably those from Broadway productions) to suit the characters and themes of Homestuck, and performing those rewritten songs. Initially was a concrete group with each individual assigned to a specific character, before management of the group was shifted and contributions were made more lax. Broadwaystuck no longer formally exists, but the practice of rewriting and covering songs for Homestuck still occurs informally. Homestuck VA Troupe The Homestuck Voice Acting Troupe was a fan group that primarily focused on providing voice work for Homestuck comics and fan fiction works; however, members on rare occasion covered rewritten versions of existing songs in a manner essentially identical to that of Broadwaystuck. The Homestuck VA Troupe formally disbanded in early-mid 2013. Melodystuck Melodystuck was another group following the example of Broadwaystuck, rewriting and covering existing songs to adhere to the themes and characters of Homestuck, ''and retained Broadwaystuck's former structure: having single individuals assigned to a specific character each. Due to organizational difficulties on the part of the director, Melodystuck formally disbanded on April 16, 2016 after roughly 3-4 years of activity. The Alpha Kids The Alpha Kids were another organized ''Homestuck singing group following the example of Broadwaystuck, but were exclusively limited to the four alpha kids: Jane, Jake, Roxy, and Dirk, along with Dirk's Auto-Responder. Extremely short-lived, they produced a mere three songs before dissipating due to a lack of cohesion. Category:Lists Category:Unofficial Albums Category:Albums Category:Fan Albums